Spooky Angel
by sasoyouichi
Summary: CHAPTER 5. Mamori membuka note itu perlahan-lahan. Banyak foto-foto kenangan Mamori dan Hiruma. Tapi, kemana perginya wujud Hiruma dalam foto itu? Hanya ada foto Mamori! Seharusnya di dalam foto itu ada Hiruma! Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi? The last chapter! RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Spooky Angel**

**Main Character : HiruMamo**

**Genre : Romance, Supernatural, Humor  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Written : Sasoyouichi**

**Story : Sasoyouichi**

**© Sasoyouichi**

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

**Angka 35-36 tercetak manis di papan score digital pada tiang tinggi di pinggir lapangan. Sorak-sorai para pendukung tim **_**Amefuto**_** kesayangan mereka membahana di Tokyo Dome. Pertandingan bergengsi antara kedua tim **_**Amefuto**_** dari Universitas Enma dan Universitas Saikyoudai tengah berlangsung. **

**Pertandingan akan selesai dalam 2 menit. Tim Saikyoudai yang ketinggalan satu angka dari Enma, mengambil keputusan yaitu merebut 2 angka untuk bonus touchdown mereka. Sesuai dengan prinsip sang kapten yang lebih memilih bertarung mati-matian dan menang daripada memperoleh angka seri.**

"**Set! Hut! Hut!" teriak seorang quarterback tim Saikyoudai.**

**Mendengar aba-aba dari quarterback di belakang, mereka lantas berlari dan membenturkan badan mereka ke badan lawan yang datang dari depan. Bunyi hantaman dari badan mereka terdengar keras. Runningback berbadan besar dengan kecepatan cahaya yang ia miliki, melesat ke depan, ke samping quarter back.**

**Quarterback mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memberikan bola **_**Amefuto**_** kepada runningback. Ia menyeringai. Runningbback itu berlari ke depan dan ikut menubrukkan badannya bersama para lineman. Bagaimana dengan bola **_**Amefuto**_**?**

**Bola **_**Amefuto**_** tetap berada di tangan sang quarterback. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga dan melompat tepat di atas teman-temannya yang sedang berusaha menjatuhkan lawan. Badan kecilnya berputar sekali ketika di atas. Ia tersenyum karena merasa ia akan jatuh dan mencetak touchdwon.**

**Tanpa ia sadari, tangan panjang yang kekar, berusaha menggapai badan sang quarterback. Tangan itu berayun dan berhasil memukul quarterback. Quarterback itu jatuh dengan bunyi yang keras. **

**BRAAAAKKKKK.**

**Wasit yang memakai seragam bermotif zebra pun mendekati tempat jatuhnya si quarterback. Kedua anggota tim, bangkit dari posisi mereka yang saling menindih. Wasit meniup peluit tanda selesainya pertandingan.**

**PRRIIIIIIIITTTT!**

"**TOUCH DOWN!" teriak wasit tersebut.**

"**Pertandingan Enma Fires vs Saikyoudai Wizards di menangkan oleh... SAIKYOUDAI!" pembawa acara meneriakkan nama 'Saikyoudai' dengan lantang.**

"**YEEEEEIIIIII!" pendukung Saikyoudai bersorak-sorak bahagia untuk kemenangan Saikyoudai.**

**Anggota tim saling berpelukan dengan teman se-tim yang terdekat. Saling melempar pujian dan senyuman. Saling mengusap-usap kepala anggota tim yang lain. Dan saling meneriakkan kata-kata 'Hei! Kita menang!'.**

"**Hei! Quarterback! Ayo bangun! Jangan tidur terus!" Sang quarterback tak bergeming dari tempatnya se-senti pun.**

"**Ayolah berteriak! Kita menang berkatmu!" Seseorang dari anggota tim yang sama menarik tangan sang quarterback dan membalikkan badannya yang tadi menelungkup. Mukanya berubah pucat.**

"**Hei! Kau jangan bercanda!" Ia menepuk-nepuk wajah quaterback itu. Teman se-timnya berkumpul mengelilingi sang quarterback dan berusaha membangunkannya.**

"**Dia nggak sadar!" Seseorang dari anggota tim memanggil tim kesehatan. Tim kesehatan langsung memeriksa keadaan sang quarterback. Lalu, quaterback itu digotong dengan tandu dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat dengan **_**ambulance**_**.**

**[Rumah Sakit Jokamachi]**

"**Dia terkena benturan yang cukup keras di bagian belakang kepalanya. Mungkin ini karena ia dijatuhkan oleh tim lawan. Kepalanya membentur tanah dengan sangat kuat. Ia pingsan seketika." Kata dokter yang tadi memeriksa quaterback tim Saikyoudai.**

"**Apa dia akan cepat sadar?"**

"**Banyak kasus seperti ini. Ada yg bisa sadar setelah satu minggu, tetapi ada juga yang baru bisa sadar setelah satu bulan. Kalau begitu, saya duluan." Dokter itupun keluar dari kamar quarterback.**

"**Satu bulan itu waktu yang lama. Saikyoudai bukan Saikyoudai tanpamu,"**

"**Cepatlah sadar kapten. Kami akan menunggumu."**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>**

**Normal P.O.V**

Seorang dosen tampak berdiri di depan kelas sambil menuliskan beberapa kalimat yang sesuai dengan materi yang sedang ia ajarkan. Mahasiswa yang duduk di barisan depan tampak bersemangat mendengarkan penjelasan dari dosen mereka itu. Berbeda dengan bagian belakang. Ada mahasiswa yang terkantuk-kantuk, berkali-kali menguap dan juga ada yang tertidur.

"Genetika berasal dari bahasa Yunani yaitu _genno_, yang berarti melahirkan. Istilah genetika ini diperkenalkan oleh William Bateson." Sang dosen yang juga memakai _infocus_, menampilkan gambar seorang kakek tua yang berkumis tebal, botak pada bagian depan kepalanya dan berkulit putih.

"Hoooaaammm.." Seorang perempuan berambut panjang menguap ditengah-tengah penjelasan dari dosennya. "Ini karena kemarin tidur kemalaman! Aku jadi mengantuk saat di kelas!"

"Huus. Jangan nguap-nguap terus Mamo!" bisik teman sebelahnya.

"Hehehe. _Gomen ne_." Perempuan yang tadi dipanggil Mamo oleh temannya, tertawa pelan menanggapi perintah temannya.

"Kita masih mahasiswa semester satu di Universitas Kedokteran Shuuei. Jadi kita harus semangat belajar!"

"Iya Sara-_chan_ yang cantik dan baik hati,"

"Gitu dong! Itu baru Anezaki Mamori yang aku kenal!"

"Hei, kalian berdua!" Mamori dan Sara pun sontak menoleh ke arah dosen mereka.

"Kalau kalian mau mengobrol, silahkan keluar dari kelas saya!"

"Maafkan kami. Kami akan diam mulai sekarang." Dalam posisi duduk mereka, Mamori dan Sara menunduk meminta maaf pada dosen mereka.

"Kita lanjutkan." Sang dosen kembali sibuk dengan penjelasan dan slide presentasinya.

"Sara.." panggil Mamori dengan suara rendah.

"Hmmm?"

"Nanti ada waktu nggak? Bantu aku cari buku di perpustakaan ya," mohon Mamori.

"Aku sudah ada janji dengan Karin."

"Pasti mau beli komik lagi 'kan?"

"Hehehe. Kok tau? Sudahlah, diam. Jangan ribut!"

Mamori mendengus kesal. Kali ini dia harus ke perpustakaan sendiri lagi. Ia harus mencari beberapa buku tentang materi yang belum dapat ia mengerti dari penjelasan yang dosennya berikan. Bagi Mamori, ke perpustakaan sendirian dan mengobrak-abrik buku-buku di sana tanpa mengobrol sangat membosankan. Tapi, apa boleh buat, Sara yang paling dekat dengannya sudah ada janji dengan orang lain.

Bagaimana dengan Ako? Yang juga merupakan sahabatnya sejak di Tamagawa Gakuen? Sara dan Mamori memutuskan untuk meneruskan pendidikan mereka di Universitas Shuuei. Sedangkan Ako, ia memutuskan untuk kuliah di Universitas Enma.

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

"Haaahh..."

Mamori melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas. Beberapa buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan sudah memenuhi tangan kanannya. Bukan buku yang tipis, melainkan buku yang tebal seperti kamus. Mamori kerepotan dengan buku yang ia pinjam.

"Kenapa aku meminjam buku setebal ini?" rutuknya.

"AWAAAS!" Mamori menoleh ke arah suara teriakan itu. Ia melihat sebuah yang mengarah ke tangannya.

BRAAAKK.

Buku-buku yang Mamori pegang melompat dari pelukannya dan jatuh ke tanah. Bola yang tadi mengenainya menggelinding di sekitar bukunya yang jatuh. Ia mengambil bola yang jatuh tadi dan berdiri mencari pemiliknya.

"_Gomennasai_.." Seorang laki-laki berkacamata menghampiri Mamori. Laki-laki itu memakai seragam yang membuat badannya kelihatan lebih besar dari aslinya

"Maaf tadi aku melempar bolanya terlalu jauh," laki-laki itu menundukkan badannya.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa,"

"Biar aku bantu mengambil buku-bukumu," Ia memungut satu per satu buku-buku Mamori.

"Ini bola apa?" tanya Mamori yang penasaran dengan bola berbentuk oval yang ia pegang.

"Oh, itu bola _Amefuto_. Kalau melihat seragamku, kamu seharusnya sudah tau,"

"Tidak. Aku tidak tau,"

"Apa di sekolahmu dulu tidak ada tim _Amefuto_?" tanyanya.

"Aku sekolah di sekolah khusus putri,"

"Pantas saja kamu nggak tau. Aku, Takami. Ichiro Takami."

"Aku Anezaki Mamori. _Yoroshiku ne_."

"Ini bukumu. Aku kembali ke lapangan ya. _Jaa_."

"_Jaa_!"

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

Mamori duduk di salah satu kursi panjang yang ada di sekitar taman Universitasnya. Suasana taman yang tenang menjadi tempat yang nyaman untuk membaca buku-buku tebal yang ia pegang. Ia membuka buku yang ia pinjam. Mulai dari buku yang tebal berwarna merah darah.

"Cih! Sial! Kenapa harus membuat surat bodoh seperti ini?"

"_Orang sebelah berisik! Aku nggak bisa konsentrasi!" _omel Mamori dalam hatinya.

"Tch! Sial! Aku sama sekali nggak bisa buat surat kayak gini!"

"Ya! Apa kau bisa berhenti berteriak? Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi!" teriak Mamori kepada orang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Orang itu menggandeng senjata di tangan kirinya. Telinga _**elf**_-nya dipakaikan dua anting perak. Mengerikan. Itulah kesan pertama yang Mamori dapat ketika melihatnya.

"Kau siapa pengganggu sialan? Berani-beraninya kau membentakku!"

"Kau itu yang pengganggu! Dasar rambut pirang berantakan!"

"Apa? Berantakan? Rambutmu itu yang panjang dan berantakan, penganggu sialan!"

"Percuma aku berdebat denganmu! Lebih aku pindah ke kursi lain! Dan berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel sialan! Huh!" Mamori mengemas buku-bukunya dan berjalan dengan cepat ke kursi lain.

"Kekeke! Akhirnya kau pindah pengganggu sialan!"

"_Kenapa aku yang harus pindah? Seharusnya dia yang pindah!"_ rutuk Mamori. Ia meletakkan bukunya dengan kasar di atas kursi. Ia membuka lagi buku yang tadi sempat ia baca. Beberapa menit, Mamori bisa berkonsentrasi dengan bukunya.

"Dasar surat sialan!"

Mendengar teriakan dari pengganggu yang sama membuat Mamori gerah. Ia menutup bukunya dengan kasar dan melemparkannya begitu saja di kursi taman. Ia berjalan ke arah pengganggu yang sejak tadi mengusiknya.

"Bisa nggak kau berhenti berteriak?"

"Nggak." Jawabnya singkat sambil menatap Mamori.

"Kau itu sudah mengganggu ketentramanku!"

"Kalau kau nggak mau diganggu, kau harus bantu aku membuat surat sialan ini!"

"Apa wajib bagiku untuk membantumu ha?"

"Kalau nggak mau, aku akan terus berisik. Kekeke!" Pengganggu itu menyeringai dan menampakkan rentetan gigi taringnya yang menakutkan.

Mamori menggembungkan pipinya, dan berkata, "Baiklah. Aku akan membantumu. Setelah itu kau harus menghilang dari pandanganku!"

"Kekekeke! Itu tidak susah pengganggu sialan!"

Mamori merebut kertas yang laki-laki itu pegang. Ia membacanya sebentar lalu bertanya, "Surat apa yang mau kau buat?"

"Surat apalah itu namanya yang mau diberikan perempuan sama laki-laki yang dia suka,"

"Surat cinta maksudmu?" tanya Mamori.

"Ya apalah itu namanya," jawabnya malas-malasan.

"Hahaha. Kenapa kau membuat surat cinta untuk laki-laki. Jangan-jangan kau..." Mamori melayangkan tatapan aneh ke arah laki-laki di sampingnya itu.

CREEEKKK.

Laki-laki itu mengarahkan mulut senjatanya ke kepala Mamori. "Jangan maam-macam pengganggu sialan! Kalau bukan karena tugas, aku nggak akan mau membuatnya!"

Mamori menyingkirkan senjata itu dari kepalanya dengan santai. "Tugas? Apa maksudmu?"

"Itu tugasku agar aku bisa kembali ke kehidupanku,"

"Kehidupan? Kau 'kan sudah hidup?"

"Apa setelah julukanmu mau bertambah jadi pengganggu cerewet sialan ha?"

"Aku 'kan hanya mau tau. Jadi kau membantu seorang perempuan yang ingin membuat surat cinta untuk orang yang dia suka?"

"Tepat. Ternyata, walaupun pengganggu, kau cukup pintar juga. Kekeke!"

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian." Mamori mulai menulis beberapa kata di atas secarik kertas berwana biru muda yang tadi ia rebut dari laki-laki itu.

"Aku belum tau namamu. Siapa kau?" tanya Mamori sambil tetap menulis surat si laki-laki pirang.

"Hiruma Youichi."

"Aku Anezaki Mamori."

"Sebenarnya, aku nggak perlu tau namamu. Aku akan tetap memanggilmu, pengganggu sialan! Kekeke!"

"_Akuma_! Ini sudah selesai!" Mamori menyerahkan surat yang ia tulis dengan kasar.

"Kekekeke! Apa-apaan ini? Isinya benar-benar memalukan!" Laki-laki yang bernama Hiruma itu, tertawa sepuas-puasnya setelah membaca surat yang Mamori buat.

"Surat cinta memang begitu, Hiruma!"

"Aku nggak nyangka isinya sememalukan ini! Kekeke!"

"Aku nggak mau tau. Yang penting aku sudah membantu membuatnya. Sekarang kau harus menghilang dari hadapanku!" Mamori meninggalkan Hiruma yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mamori mengambil buku yang tadi ia lempar dan melanjutkan membacanya.

Tak lama setelah itu, perempuan cantik berambut hitam pendek sebahu datang menghampiri Hiruma yang terlihat memang sedang menunggunya. Mereka berbicara dengan suara rendah yang tidak dapat di dengar Mamori. Hiruma menyerahkan surat yang tadi Mamori tulis. Perempuan itu tersenyum senang. Hiruma menunjuk Mamori. Perempuan itu pun menghampiri Mamori.

"_Arigatou ne, _sudah mau membantuku untuk membuatkan surat ini,"

"_Doitte_. Aku sarankan, lain kali kalau mau buat surat untuk seseorang yang kau sukai, lebih baik itu dibuat olehmu sendiri. Walaupun surat itu tampaknya tidak terlalu bagus,"

"_Hai_. Aku akan mengingat saranmu." Perempuan itu pun meninggalkan Mamori dan Hiruma. Hiruma bangkit dari kursinya. Berjalan mendekati Mamori.

"Kalau perempuan merepotkan itu diterima, kau akan kutraktir,"

"Kau yakin?" tanya Mamori.

"Besok kau datang ke sini lagi. Perempuan merepotkan tadi juga akan menemuiku di sini, besok,"

"Baiklah. Ternyata kau baik juga,"

"Kekekeke! Kalau nggak, aku nggak bisa kembali ke kehidupanku, pengganggu sialan!"

"Kau terus saja menyebut 'kehidupanku'. Ini 'kan hidupmu!"

Hiruma meninggalkan Mamori sendirian. Ia berbelok ke kanan, masuk ke jalan yang dipenuhi pohon-pohon besar. Hiruma sedikit mengangkat sudut bibirnya ke atas. Mencoba untuk tersenyum. Walaupun sepertinya, senyum itu melambangkan kesedihan yang ia sembunyikan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>_

* * *

><p>YA-HA!<p>

Sesuai janji, saso buatkan lagi fanfic Hirumamo untuk readers sekalian XD

Ide ini udah ada sejak lama, hanya saso gak sempat buat nulisnya, mungkin malas juga *plaaak*

Di fanfic ini, Mamori sama sekali nggak ada hubungannya dengan Sena dan _Amefuto_

Jadi nggak usah bingung, kalau tadi Mamori nggak tau itu bola _Amefuto_ XD

Ini fanfic pertama saso yg keluar dari kenyataan dari anime/manga-nya, bisa dibilang **AU  
><strong>

Semoga bisa menghibur pembaca^^

Oya, satu lagi

**Super Junior **ngadain **Super Show** di Indonesia! *author heboh*

**Indonesian ELF, **make some noise!

Kekeke!

Yang mau baca kelanjutan fanfic ini, harus tekan tombol REVIEW! o

Review Anda selalu dibutuhkan^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Spooky Angel**

**Chapter 2**

**Main Character : HiruMamo**

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Written : Sasoyouichi**

**Story : Sasoyouichi**

**© Sasoyouichi**

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

Comeback! XDD~

H-9 #SS4INA ^^ author seneng banget! *lompat lompat*

Karena banyak yang bingung dengan fanfic ini, saso bakal jelasin lagi^^

Fanfic ini keluar dari cerita manga/anime aslinya, tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan cerita di manga/animenya

Mamori disini adalah mahasiswi dari Universitas Kedokteran Shuuei yang tidak tau apapun mengenai _Amefuto_

Jadi, baca fanfic ini mesti menghilangkan sebentar bayangan kalian tentang manga/anime Eyeshield 21 nya *plaak*

Ntar balikin lagi ingatannya ya ;) Hehehe

Oya, fanfic ini terinspirasi dari fim Korea, **'Postman To Heaven'**, Jaejoong & Han Hyo Joo

sekarang sudah ada komiknya terbitan m&c manhwa^^

Balasan review ada di bagian bawah

Happy reading _minna-san_ ^^

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

_**Cerita sebelumnya...**_

"_Arigatou ne, _sudah mau membantuku untuk membuatkan surat ini,"

"_Doitte_. Aku sarankan, lain kali kalau mau buat surat untuk seseorang yang kau sukai, lebih baik itu dibuat olehmu sendiri. Walaupun surat itu tampaknya tidak terlalu bagus,"

"_Hai_. Aku akan mengingat saranmu." Perempuan itu pun meninggalkan Mamori dan Hiruma. Hiruma bangkit dari kursinya. Berjalan mendekati Mamori.

"Kalau perempuan merepotkan itu diterima, kau akan kutraktir,"

"Kau yakin?" tanya Mamori.

"Besok kau datang ke sini lagi. Perempuan merepotkan tadi juga akan menemuiku di sini, besok,"

"Baiklah. Ternyata kau baik juga,"

"Kekekeke! Kalau nggak, aku nggak bisa kembali ke kehidupanku, pengganggu sialan!"

"Kau terus saja menyebut 'kehidupanku'. Ini 'kan hidupmu!"

Hiruma meninggalkan Mamori sendirian. Ia berbelok ke kanan, masuk ke jalan yang dipenuhi pohon-pohon besar. Hiruma sedikit mengangkat sudut bibirnya ke atas. Mencoba untuk tersenyum. Walaupun sepertinya, senyum itu melambangkan kesedihan yang ia sembunyikan.

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

**Mamori P.O.V**

"Pelajaran hari ini selesai. Kelas dibubarkan." Seorang wanita separuh baya keluar melewati pintu sambil memeluk beberapa buku tebal yang terlihat lusuh.

"Haa... Selesai juga jadwal hari ini!"

Aku merentangkan kedua tanganku ke atas. Menggerak-gerakkan jemariku untuk menghilangkan rasa pegal. Jari-jari ini sudah lelah karena sedari tadi meringkas materi yang dijelaskan oleh dosenku. Dosenku yang satu ini selalu keluar dari ruang kelas dengan papan tulis bersih tanpa noda! Yang artinya, mulai dari awal sampai akhir, dosen ini hanya berdiri di podiumnya dan berbicara panjang lebar tentang materi yang ia berikan.

"Dosen itu benar-benar membuat kesal!" gerutu seseorang yang duduk disampingku.

"Aku setuju denganmu Sara!"

"Kau masih ada kelas setelah ini?" tanya Sara kepadaku. Ia mulai mengepak buku catatannya yang sudah penuh dengan tulisan berwarna-warni.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan tersenyum bahagia. "Ini kelas terakhirku untuk hari ini!"

"Huuh..! Aku masih ada kelas..." ucap Sara dengan wajah lesu. Ia menyandang ransel biru kecilnya dan berjalan menuruni tangga di samping kursi panjang ini. "Aku duluan ya!"

"_Jaa!_"

Buku catatan, buku-buku yang kupinjam di perpustakaan, pena warna-warni yang tadinya ada di atas meja, sudah berpindah ke dalam tas ranselku yang cukup besar. Aku menyandangnya dan berjalan menyusul Sara yang sudah duluan keluar dari ruang kelas.

"Sudah jam 3. Apa rambut pirang berantakan itu masih ada di tempat kemarin?" Kulihat jamku yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga lewat lima menit. Seperti janjinya kemarin, kalau anak yang kubuatkan surat cinta itu diterima oleh laki-laki pujaannya, maka aku akan ditraktir oleh Hiruma. Karena hal itu, sekarang aku melangkah ke tempat yang sama dengan kemarin.

Setibanya di sana, mataku bergerak mencari sosok laki-laki berambut pirang berantakan. Di kursi sebanyak ini, tidak ku temukan sosoknya yang sedang duduk dengan senjata di sampingnya. Di atas pohon-pohon yang rindang ini juga tidak kutemukan Hiruma. Tentu saja! Memangnya Hiruma punya hobi memanjat seperti monyet? Tidak disangka aku tertawa dengan khayalanku sendiri.

"Kau gila ya pengganggu sialan?"

Pertanyaan itu terdengar _familiar _di telingaku. Aku mengenal suaranya yang kasar dan kata-kata 'pengganggu sialan' yang diberikannya untukku. Siapa lagi yang memanggilku seperti itu kalau bukan Hiruma.

"Hiruma!"

"Nggak usah teriak pengganggu sialan!"

"Berhenti memanggilku pengganggu sialan!" Aku menatap ke dalam mata _emerald_-nya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Usahamu untuk menghentikanku sia-sia saja. Simpan suara jelekmu itu!"

"Huh! Dasar rambut pirang jelek!" Aku menjulurkan lidahku dan membuat ekspresi yang aneh-aneh di wajahku.

"Lebih baik kau duduk di sini dari pada berdiri sok cantik di tengah jalan begitu," Hiruma menepuk pelan tempat kosong di sebelahnya.

"Memang aku cantik kok." Aku mendengus kesal. Duduk di sebelahnya seperti ini membuat _mood_ tambah buruk!

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, orang yang aku dan laki-laki di sebelahku ini tunggu, datang juga. Ia datang dengan ekspresi wajah bahagia. Melihat ekspresinya seperti itu, aku pun turut bahagia. Pasti cintanya diterima oleh laki-laki yang ia sukai. Setidaknya, itulah pemikiranku.

"Bagaimana hasilnya cewek sialan?" tanya Hiruma dengan kasar. Perempuan itu tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Aku di terima!" teriaknya.

"Wah! Selamat!" Aku refleks bangkit dari posisi dudukku dan memeluknya. Tidak disangka, ia membalas pelukanku dengan sangat erat.

"Ini berkat bantuanmu. _Doumo..._" ucapnya. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman termanisku. Ia melepas pelukannya padaku dan berlari ke arah Hiruma yang masih duduk di tempatnya. Ia memeluk Hiruma singkat. Pelukan itu berhasil membuat Hiruma mengeluarkan ekspresi aneh.

"Ini juga berkatmu. _Arigatou ne Hiruma-san_!" Ia menundukkan badannya sebagai tanda terimakasih. Khas orang Jepang sekali. Ia pun meninggalkan kami berdua dengan berlari-lari kecil menghampiri laki-laki pujaannya yang ternyata menunggu tidak jauh dari sini.

"Hei, apa kau ingat janjimu?" Aku yang sudah kembali duduk di sebelah Hiruma, menyikut lengannya pelan.

"Aku nggak pernah lupa dengan janjiku. Aku akan mentraktirmu."

"Asiiiik! Kebetulan aku belum makan dari pagi. Hehehe..."

Aku melompat dari kursi yang tadi kududuki dan melompat-lompat di tempat untuk menggambarkan kalau aku senang. Aku menarik tangan Hiruma dengan paksa. Walaupun ia kesal dengan reaksiku yang berlebihan, ia tetap mengikuti tarikan tanganku.

"Cih.. Apa kau nggak punya uang sampai nggak makan dari pagi?"

"Punya nggak ya?" Wajah Hiruma yang tadinya kusut bertambah kusut lagi setelah mendengar perkataanku. Aku pun tertawa melihat wajahnya yang kesal itu.

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

Aku dan Hiruma sampai di sebuah toko roti yang terkenal enak di wilayah ini. Toko roti ini menyediakan _western cake_ terbaik. Aku memang sudah lama ingin makan roti di sini. Aku selalu tidak sempat untuk sekedar mampir ke sini karena jadwal kuliah.

Ketika kalian masuk ke dalamnya, kalian bisa melihat pernak-pernik bergaya Eropa. Aku dan Hiruma memilih duduk di dekat kaca. Aku bisa melihat keramaian jalan dari sini. Mataku beralih ke Hiruma. Baru sebentar aku mengalihkan perhatianku padanya, sudah ada saja laptop putih di atas meja.

"Kau keluarkan darimana laptop itu?" tanyaku.

"Aku 'kan bawa tas, pengganggu sialan,"

"Kenapa dari tadi aku nggak melihatnya ya?"

"Mana aku tau, pengganggu sialan,"

"Ck. Aku punya nama yang bagus, Hiruma. Panggil aku Anezaki,"

"Nggak mau."

"Kau itu me-nye-bal-kan!"

"Kekeke! Itu pujian yang bagus pengganggu sialan!"

Aku merengut kesal. Kemudian datang _maid _ yang meminta pesanan kami. Aku melihat nama-nama _cake_ yang semuanya terlihat enak. Aku memesan dua _cake_ dengan rasa cokelat dan strawberry serta _hot chocolate_. _Maid _itu lalu meminta pesanan Hiruma yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"_Black coffee_."

"Itu saja?"

"Apa kau tidak dengar _maid _sialan?" Hiruma memandang _maid _itu. _Maid _itu seperti ketakutan dan langsung pergi ke dapur.

"Kau nggak mau makan _cake_?" tanyaku pada Hiruma.

"Aku nggak suka yang manis-manis,"

"Berarti, kau nggak suka aku. Aku 'kan manis,"

"Kekekeke! Pengganggu sialan kayak kau itu nggak ada manis-manisnya,"

"Nggak bisa memuji orang sekali saja!" Mamori melipat tangannya di depan dada dan memajukan bibirnya. "Kalau nggak suka _cake_, kenapa nurut aja diajak ke sini?"

"Hanya mau menepati janji,"

"Kalau kau bilang mau makan di tempat lain, pasti aku mau ikut kok,"

"Kalau gitu, aku mau cari tempat lain," Hiruma berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Aku langsung memegang tangannya dan menyuruhnya duduk kembali.

"Kita 'kan sudah terlanjur memesan, Hiruma,"

"Kalau gitu, kau duduk diam di situ dan makan _cake_ mu!"

Aku menghela nafas panjang untuk orang dihadapanku ini. Tidak ada habisnya kalau berdebat dengan orang ini. Ujung-ujungnya, aku yang mengalah.

"Ini _cake_, _hot chocolate _dan _black coffee_. Silahkan menikmati."

Hiruma meneguk _black coffee_-nya dan kembali berkonsentrasi dengan layar laptopnya. Aku memotong sedikit demi sedikit _cake_ yang ada di depanku dan memakannya perlahan-lahan. Aku makan di dalam diam. Tidak ada topik untuk dibicarakan dan Hiruma juga tidak menampakkan niatnya untuk mengobrol.

"Mmmm, aku ambilkan _cappuccino cake_ ya. Rasanya nggak terlalu manis kok." Aku meninggalkan Hiruma. Aku mulai memilih _cake_ yang ada di dalam lemari kaca. _Cake_ berwarna cokelat muda menjadi pilihanku.

"Ini _cake_-nya. Kau coba dulu,"

"Kau saja yang makan. 'Kan sudah ku bilang, aku nggak suka makanan manis,"

"Ini nggak manis, Hiruma," Aku memotong kecil _cake_ berwarna cokelat itu dengan sendok kecil. Aku mengarahkan sendok itu tepat di depan mulutnya. "Aaaa... Ayo buka mulutmu!"

Hiruma melihatku sebentar. Tatapan matanya memancarkan ketidaksukaannya. Walaupun kelihatannya ia tidak suka, ia membuka mulutnya dan memakan potongan _cake_ yang aku berikan.

"Huh! Bilang aja kalau kau mau aku yang menyuapimu!" ujarku.

"Kau yang memaksa,"

"Hahaha. Kau lucu sekali, Hiruma. Aku baru bertemu denganmu kemarin, tetapi aku sudah merasa mengenalmu dari dulu. Aku bebas untuk menjadi diriku ketika bersamamu. Aku nggak perlu menahan emosi saat bersamamu,"

"Kekeke! Apa kau mulai menyukaiku?"

"Hah?" Mukaku tiba-tiba memerah. Pertama kalinya ada laki-laki yang bertanya begitu padaku. "Ma-mana mungkin a-aku menyukaimu. Haha.."

"Cepat makan!"

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

**Normal P.O.V**

"Kenapa kau terlambat? Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi?" seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang terurai berteriak kepada pemuda di depannya.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang tadi di telpon. Aku ada pertemuan _club_ di universitas," jawab pemuda itu pelan.

"Pertemuan? Pertemuan _club_ apa yang ngadain pertemuan setiap hari?" perempuan itu masih saja berteriak kepada pemuda di depannya. Sepertinya ia tidak peduli kalau orang lain melihatnya. Pemuda itu pun mengisyaratkan kepada perempuan di depannya untuk berhenti berteriak.

"Tim _baseball _universitasku akan bertanding 2 hari lagi. Bukannya aku sudah menceritakannya padamu?"

"Memang. Tapi kenapa kau nggak punya waktu untukku?"

"Ini apa? Aku datang ke sini buat bertemu denganmu 'kan?"

"Iya. Tapi aku sudah menunggu selama 30 menit kau tau?"

"Iya, iya, aku tau. Sekarang aku sudah ada di sini. Aku akan menemanimu seharian. Kau mau memaafkanku?" pemuda itu memohon dengan ekspresi lembut yang bisa meluluhkan hati perempuan mana pun (?)

Perempuan itu tersenyum melihat pemuda itu. "Aku memaafkanmu. Hehehe.."

"Begitu lebih baik." Pemuda itu mengusap kepala perempuan berambut panjang itu dengan lembut.

Mamori tampak sedang memperhatikan dua pasangan tersebut. Ia bersembunyi di balik tubuh Hiruma yang lebih tinggi darinya. Hiruma melayangkan pandangan sinisnya karena merasa terganggu dengan tingkah Mamori.

"Nggak usah ikut campur urusan orang, pengganggu sialan,"

"Aku 'kan hanya penasaran, Hiruma." Mamori kembali meneruskan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda.

"APA?" teriak seseorang dari arah belakang Hiruma. Mamori kembali memperhatikan dua pasangan tadi.

"Aku minta maaf. Ini kemauan pelatih, Suzuka," ucap pemuda itu.

"Tapi 'kan, barusan kau sudah janji akan menemaniku seharian?"

"Aku juga nggak bisa bilang apa-apa. Tiba-tiba saja pelatih menelponku untuk datang ke _club_ karena ada perubahan strategi,"

"Apa kau nggak bisa kalau nggak datang?" tanyanya dengan nada tinggi.

"Tidak. Aku ini pitcher di tim inti, Suzuka," pemuda itu menatap dengan sendu perempuan dihadapannya.

"Iya, aku tau! Tapi 'kan..." Perempuan mengepalkan tangannya dan menarik nafas panjang. "Kau bisa pilih, aku atau tim _baseball_-mu?"

Pemuda terkejut dan terdiam sebentar. "Aku... tidak bisa memutuskannya,"

"Kalau begitu, aku yang putuskan. Aku pergi." Perempuan itu mengambil ransel kecil dengan kasar dan berjalan keluar.

"Suzuka!" pemuda itu berterika memanggil nama pacarnya tersebut. Tapi, perempuan yang dipanggil itu tidak menoleh ke belakang.

"Kita harus ke sana. Ada tugas untuk kita," tiba-tiba Hiruma berdiri.

"Ha? Kita? Kau mau kemana?" Hiruma tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan dari Mamori. Ia menghampiri si pemuda pemain _baseball_ tadi. Mamori yang kebingungan, cuma bisa mengikuti Hiruma dari belakang.

"Hei, pemain _baseball _ sialan. Aku dan pengganggu sialan ini akan membantumu," Pemuda itu kebingungan. Jelas saja! Tiba-tiba ada yang datang setelah ia bertengkar dengan pacarnya dan memanggilnya dengan _'_pemain _baseball_ sialan'.

"Ka-kalian siapa?" tanyanya.

"Aku orang yang akan membantumu," ucap Hiruma.

"Ah, aku Anezaki Mamori. _Yoroshiku ne_,"

"A-aku Himura Kouki. Kalian mau membantuku dalam hal apa?"

"Hm? Aku akan membuat perempuan sialan itu mengerti posisimu,"

"Maksudmu Suzuka? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Pengganggu sialan ini yang akan membantunya," ucap Hiruma santai sambil menunjuk Mamori yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"A-aku? Kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau sudah kutraktir makan di sini, pengganggu sialan. Kekeke!"

"Huh! Ternyata ada maunya!"

"Ka-kalau memang kalian ingin membantuku, aku sangat berterimakasih. Tapi, aku harus segera pergi karena ada urusan. Apa kalian tidak membutuhkan informasi apapun tentang Suzuka?"

"Kekeke! Itu nggak perlu pemain _baseball _sialan. Aku punya semua informasi tentanga orang-orang di seluruh Jepang!" Hiruma mengeluarkan seringai setannya.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku pergi." Pemuda itu pergi dengan terburu-buru.

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

"Bagimana kita akan membantu Himura-_san_?" tanya Mamori.

"Siapa itu Himura-_san_?" tanya Hiruma yang sedang santai mengetik sesuatu dengan laptopnya.

"Pemain _baseball _tadi. Kenapa kita harus membantunya?" tanya Mamori.

"Itu tugasku. Dan kau akan membantunya,"

"Tugas? Kenapa?"

"Agar aku bisa kembali ke kehidupanku,"

"Kau mencurigakan, Hiruma Youichi. Tapi, bagaimana kita membantunya?"

"Itu yang harus kita pikirkan, pengganggu sialan!"

"Hehehe. Baiklah. Tapi, habis aku membantumu menyelesaikan tugasmu ini, kau harus mengajakku ke Disneyland! Bagaimana?"

"Akan aku pertimbangkan,"

"Asiiiikk!"

"Sekarang pikirkan bagaimana cara membantu pemain _baseball _sialan itu!"

"Oke!" ucap Mamori sambil mengedipkan matanya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Alhamdulillah selesai juga chapter 2-nya XD~<p>

Semangat! Semangat! Hwaiting! Ganbatte!

**Balasan review yg tidak log-in :**

**Anezakibeech**** : **Ini chapter 2-nya^^ makasih udah baca dan review ya^^

**Govinda Miura**** : **gimana chapter 2-nya? Seru nggak? XD makasih udah baca, makasih udah review juga :))

**Lala san Machiru-TwirlersGals**** : **Iya bener^^ tapi di fanfic ini saso buat mamori di universitas Shuuei^^ fanfic ini keluar dari apa yang ada di manga/anime-nya. Untuk masalah Karin, saso kepikiran aja ngasih nama OC itu karin. Karin yang ini bukan Karin quarterback Teikoku kok :)) gomen buat typo-nya^^ makasih udah baca & review XD

**Ranran**** : **makasih udah baca ran *hug* hahaha lama nggak ketemu XD makasih udah baca & review ya :)) :))

Review Anda selalu dibutuhkan^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Spooky Angel**

**Chapter 3**

**Main Character : HiruMamo**

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Written : Sasoyouichi**

**Story : Sasoyouichi**

**© Sasoyouichi**

* * *

><p>Konbanwa minna<em>-san<em>! *lambai-lambai tangan*

_Gomennasai _(_ _)

Author sangat telat publish chapter ke-3 nya T.T

Sibuk karena UH dan Ujian yang baru aja selesai XD~

Happy reading_ minna-san_^^

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

_**Cerita sebelumnya...**_

"Bagimana kita akan membantu Himura_-san_?" tanya Mamori.

"Siapa itu Himura_-san_?" tanya Hiruma yang sedang santai mengetik sesuatu dengan laptopnya.

"Pemain _baseball _tadi. Kenapa kita harus membantunya?" tanya Mamori.

"Itu tugasku. Dan kau akan membantunya,"

"Tugas? Kenapa?"

"Agar aku bisa kembali ke kehidupanku,"

"Kau mencurigakan, Hiruma Youichi. Tapi, bagaimana kita membantunya?"

"Itu yang harus kita pikirkan, pengganggu sialan!"

"Hehehe. Baiklah. Tapi, habis aku membantumu menyelesaikan tugasmu ini, kau harus mengajakku ke Disneyland! Bagaimana?"

"Akan aku pertimbangkan,"

"Asiiiikk!"

"Sekarang pikirkan bagaimana cara membantu pemain _baseball _sialan itu!"

"Oke!" ucap Mamori sambil mengedipkan matanya.

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

**Normal P.O.V**

Hiruma dan Mamori melangkahkan kaki mereka ke tempat yang nyaman untuk mengatur rencana membantu Himura. Mamori memutuskan dan memilih taman di tepi sungai buatan yang tidak jauh dari universitasnya. Tentu saja, Mamori memutuskannya dengan sepihak. Ia memaksa Hiruma untuk menurutinya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menemui Suzuka_-san_. Aku mengaku sebagai teman Himura_-san_," ujar Mamori.

"Lalu?" tanya Hiruma yang tampaknya belum tertarik dengan perkataan Mamori.

"Lalu... Aku belum tau apa yang akan aku katakan padanya," Mamori menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kau diam,"

"Huh.. Pokoknya aku harus menemui Suzuka_-san_ dulu. Untuk selanjutnya, akan kupikirkan setelah bertemu dengannya,"

"Terserah kau saja," ucap Hiruma yang tidak tertarik dengan perkataan Mamori. Ia sibuk mengotak-ngatik laptop dipangkuannya.

"Tapi, bagaimana aku bisa menemui Suzuka_-san_?" Ia mengetuk-ngetuk pelan pelipis kepalanya.

"Universitas Enma, Fakultas Sastra Bahasa Jerman,"

"Ha?" Mamori memalingkan mukanya ke arah Hiruma.

"Kok 'ha', pengganggu sialan? Kau bisa mencari Suzuka_-san_ itu disana!"

"Dari mana kau tau?"

"Kekeke! Jaringan informasiku sangat luas,"

"Kau mencurigakan, rambut pirang,"

Hiruma menatapnya sinis dan berkata, "Sekarang kau harus menemuinya, aku ingin masalah ini cepat selesai,"

"Lalu? Apa yang aku harus lakukan?"

"Kau bisa memikirkannya nanti,"

"Ck. Ini 'kan tugasmu! Kenapa aku yang harus menyelesaikannya?"

"Kekeke! Kau nggak mau pergi ke Disneyland ha?"

"Mau! Hahaha. Kau sudah janji ya! Ayo ke Enma sekarang!" Mamori menarik tangan Hiruma kasar.

"Cih. Apa kau tidak pernah ke Disneyland dengan pacarmu? Kasihan sekali.."

"Aku belum punya pacar," jawab Mamori singkat. Ia berjalan lebih cepat sambil menarik tangan Hiruma.

"Oh. Ternyata nggak laku," Hiruma menatap punggung Mamori dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Enak saja! Aku hanya belum menemukan orang yang pas!"

"Kau itu jelek. Nggak ada yang mau sama orang jelek,"

"Asal kau tau saja, aku itu paling cantik di Universitas!"

"Aku nggak akan mengakuinya, pengganggu sialan!"

"Huh! Teserah! Ayo cepat!"

Dengan rencana yang belum selesai, Hiruma dan Mamori tetap pergi ke Universitas Enma untuk menemui Suzuka. Mereka bergerak menuju stasiun Shuuei. Butuh waktu 1 jam menggunakan kereta listrik untuk menuju ke Universitas Enma.

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

"Kita sudah sampai di Enma. Dimana kita bisa menemui Suzuka_-san_?" tanya Mamori.

"Kita bisa keliling Universitas,"

"Keliling Universitas? Kau tau 'kan Univesitas itu luas?" Mamori menggerakkan tangannya membuat lingkaran yang besar di udara.

"Tau. Jadi kau nggak mau ikut? Ya sudah, ke Disneyland-nya batal!"

"Kok gitu? I-iya deh, aku ikut."

Hiruma dan Mamori mulai berkeliling Universitas. Selama perjalanan tidak ada yang menyapa mereka. Jelas saja, mereka 'kan bukan mahasiswa Universitas Enma. Mamori mulai mengganggap acara jalan-jalan ini sebagai _tour_ yang cukup menyenangkan. Kapan lagi ia bisa melihat Universitas lain selain Shuuei. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk melakukan hal ini. Jarang ada hari dimana jadwalnya bebas seperti hari ini.

"Eh, mereka itu sedang latihan _Amefuto_ ya?" Mendengar hal itu, Hiruma seketika melihat ke tempat yang dimaksud Mamori. Ia menarik tangan Mamori dan berjalan lebih cepat.

"Hei rambut pirang! Kenapa kau menarikku?" tanya Mamori setelah melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Hiruma.

"Kau itu berjalan lebih lambat dari siput!"

"Mana mungkin! Langkah kakiku cukup besar dibandingkan siput yang nggak punya kaki!"

"Kekeke! Kalau begitu, ayo cepat jalan!"

"Iya iya cerewet!"

"Apa kau bilang?" teriak Hiruma dengan wajah marah.

"Eng-nggak ada. Ayo!"

Mereka memutuskan untuk kembali berkeliling Universitas Enma. Mereka sudah melewati gedung seni, kantin dan perpustakaan . Tetapi, sosok Suzuka yang dicari belum juga ditemukan. Mereka tiba di taman dan memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar.

"Itu bukannya Suzuka_-san_?" Mamori menunjuk seorang perempuan berambut panjang berwarna hitam. Hiruma memutar bola matanya mengikuti arah tangan Mamori.

"Kau hebat juga, pengganggu sialan. Sekarang, kau ke sana dan lakukan apapun yang ada di otak kecilmu itu,"perintah Hiruma.

"Sekarang?"

"Nggak! Besok!"

"Oh, baiklah,"

"SEKARANG PENGGANGGU SIALAN!" teriak Hiruma.

"I-iya i-iya!" Mamori melesat ke arah Suzuka yang sedang duduk sendirian di bawah pohon. Sedangkan Hiruma, ia memperhatikan Mamori dari tempat duduknya sekarang. Menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Mamori untuk membantu menyelesaikan tugas terakhirnya.

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

Mamori menghampiri Suzuka yang sedang sibuk mengetik sesuatu di _keyboard _laptop birunya. Perempuan ini memang cantik dan manis. Cocok dengan Himura yang keren dan baik. Suzuka dan Himura adalah pasangan yang serasi. Pasangan yang bisa membuat orang lain iri ketika melihat mereka berdua berjalan bersama.

"_Sumimasen_. Apa tempat ini kosong?" Mamori menunjuk tempat yang kosong di sebelah Suzuka. Suzuka melihat ke arah Mamori dan tersenyum. Ia bergeser sedikit untuk mempersilahkan Mamori duduk. Mamori duduk dan memperhatikan Suzuka yang kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaanya.

"Ehem, apa kau ini Suzuka_-san_ pacarnya Himura_-san_?" tanya Mamori. Suzuka menghentikan ketikannya dan memandang Mamori.

"Kau siapa?"

"Ah, Anezaki Mamori _desu_. Aku temannya Himura_-san_,"

"Teman?"

"I-iya. Jangan salah paham,"

"Aku tidak percaya," ucap Suzuka yang sudah berubah menjadi sedikit sinis. Mamori panik dengan situasinya sekarang. Ia berusaha memandang ke arah lain. Pandangannya bertemu dengan Hiruma. Ia tiba-tiba mendapat pencerahan.

"Kau bisa percaya padaku. Laki-laki berambut pirang yang di sana itu adalah pacarku. Dia menemaniku ke sini,"

Suzuka melihat laki-laki berambut pirang yang tadi ditunjuk Mamori. "Baiklah. Aku percaya. Apa tujuanmu datang menemuiku?" tanya Suzuka.

"Aku ingin membantu myelesaikan masalah Suzuka_-san_ dan Himura_-san_,"

Suzuka menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi taman. "Aku bingung dengan Kouki_-kun_. Dia lebih mementingkan _baseball _dari pada aku, pacarnya,"

"Apa Suzuka_-san_ tau kalau Himura_-san_ berusaha keras untuk membagi waktunya untukmu?"

"Aku tau,"

"Nggak. Suzuka_-san_ nggak pernah tau,"

"Apa maksudmu? Jadi kau mau bilang, kalau kau lebih tau soal Kouki_-kun_ dari pada aku?"

"Bu-bukan seperti itu. Untuk bertemu Suzuka_-san_, Himura_-san_ sering bolos latihan. Untuk menggantinya, ia harus latihan dua kali lipat dari yang lain. Ini juga karena dia ada di tim inti,"

"Dua kali lipat? Kouki_-kun_ tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku,"

"Mungkin, ia tidak ingin membuatmu merasa bersalah,"

"Aku juga sudah merasa kalau aku sedikit keterlaluan. Tapi, aku tetap nggak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan itu,"

"Suzuka_-san_, apa sudah pernah melihat Himura_-san_ latihan?" Suzuka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Mmm, bagaimana kalau kita lihat Himura_-san_ latihan?"

"Boleh juga. Ayo kita Shuuei!" teriak Suzuka yang tiba-tiba menjadi bersemangat.

"Shu-Shuuei?"

"Iya. Kouki_-kun_ mahasiswa Universitas Shuuei. Dia pintar 'kan bisa masuk ke sana?" ucap Suzuka bangga.

"Aku juga di Shuuei!"

"Kenapa Mamori_-san_ nggak tau Kouki_-kun_?"

"Entahlah, lupakan saja. Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang. Sudah sore." Mamori berdiri dari tempat duduknya yang diikuti oleh Suzuka.

"Apa pacarmu itu diajak juga?"

"Ha? Pacar?" tanya Mamori bingung.

"Iya. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu,"

"O-oh iya, dia pacarku ya. Haha. Iya, dia ikut." Hiruma yang sedari tadi bermuka masam, ikut berjalan di belakang Suzuka dan Mamori yang sedang asik mengobrol.

"_Huh! Kenapa tadi aku bilang kalau Hiruma itu pacarku? Kalau Suzuka-san sampai menyinggung soal ini di depan Hiruma, apa yang harus kulakukan?" _inner Mamori menjambak-jambak rambut panjangnya sendiri.

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

**[Universitas Shuuei]**

Lapangan _baseball_ tampak lengang. Tidak ada orang-orang berseragam _baseball_ di sana. Yang hanya ada, orang-orang yang keluar dari sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan '_Club Baseball_' sambil menenteng tas. Latihan hari ini sudah selesai. Tepat, setelah Mamori, Suzuka dan Hiruma sampai di Shuuei.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah selesai latihan, pengganggu sialan," ucap Hiruma.

"Apa Suzuka_-san_ melihat Himura_-san_?" Mamori menoleh ke arah Suzuka yang sudah menghilang. Ia melihat Suzuka yang sudah mengambil tempat di tengah-tengah bangku penonton. Mamori melihat Hiruma dengan tatapan bingung. Hiruma menunjuk seseorang yang ada di tengah lapangan.

"Itu Himura_-san_?"

"Perhatikan sekitarmu, pengganggu sialan!"

"Aku akan mendekatinya," Mamori bersiap melangkah dan tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Jari telunjuk dan ibu jari Hiruma yang panjang, memegangi kerah baju Mamori bagian belakang. Mamori kembali mencoba untuk melangkahkan kakinya tapi Hiruma menarik ranselnya.

"Kau mau mengganggu mereka?" Mamori melihat Suzuka yang sudah berada di tengah lapangan bersama Himura.

"Lalu? Tugasmu 'kan belum selesai sampai mereka berbaikan,"

"Mereka akan berbaikan. Biarkan mereka, pengganggu sialan,"

"Tapi... Aku mau lihat mereka berbaikan,"

"Lihat dari jauh!" Hiruma menarik ransel Mamori. Dengan berjalan ke belakang, Mamori semakin menjauhi lapangan.

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

Suzuka mengambilkan handuk dan air minum dingin untuk Himura. Himura belum menyadari kalau Suzuka sedari tadi melihatnya. Suzuka menempelkan botol air minum tadi ke wajah Himura. Dengan wajah terkejut, Himura bangun dari posisinya yang tiduran di lapangan.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Himura.

"Aku menunggumu selesai latihan tambahan karena bolos untuk bertemu denganku," Suzuka tersenyum manis ke arah Himura.

"Hahaha. Kau sudah tau masalah itu ya?" Himura meneguk air minum yang diberikan Suzuka.

"Maafkan aku yang nggak bisa mengerti urusanmu,"

"Aku selalu memaafkanmu setiap kau nggak bisa mengerti urusanku," Himura mengusap-usap kepala Suzuka.

"_Doumo_,"

"Aku juga minta maaf karena waktuku terlalu banyak habis untuk _baseball_,"

"Aku bisa mengerti. Pertandingan sudah dekat 'kan?" Suzuka mengedipkan mata kanannya.

"Hahaha. Iya. Setelah itu, aku punya waktu luang yang lebih banyak,"

"Aku akan menunggunya. Jadi, kita damai?" Suzuka mengangkat jari kelingkingnya.

"Damai." Himura melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya di jari Suzuka. Mereka tersenyum lega karena masalah mereka sudah selesai.

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

" Akhirnya mereka berbaikan!"

"Jangan nangis, pengganggu sialan!"

"Siapa yang nangis?"

"Itu matamu basah,"

"Mataku memang seperti ini,"

"Aku nggak peduli dan nggak mau tau! Aku mau pulang!"

"Tunggu! Bagaimana dengan janjimu?" Mamori menahan tangan Hiruma agar ia mau mendengar apa yang akan Mamori katakan.

"Janji apa?"

"Aku sudah membantu menyelesaikan tugasmu. Aku mau Disneyland-nya!" Mamori tersenyum sangat lebar dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Aku nggak pernah janji akan mengajakmu ke sana! Aku bilang akan aku pertimbangkan!"

"Jadi, waktuku hanya terbuang untuk membantumu yang bahkan nggak bisa bilang terimakasih! Huh! Jelek!" Mamori menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan memasang wajah masam.

"Kekeke! Besok, jam 10, aku tunggu di depan Shuuei. Telat 1 detik, aku pulang."

"Benar?" Mamori memandang penuh harap kepada Hiruma.

"Aku lebih senang kalau kau datang telat. Jadi, aku bisa pulang. Kekeke!"

"Aku akan datang tepat waktu! Kau lihat saja besok, Hiruma!"

"Tapi nggak ke Disneyland, kita ke Toshimaen Amusement Park,"

"Nggak masalah! Yang penting ke taman bermain!"

"Dasar bocah!"

"Aku suka jadi bocah." Mamori menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek Hiruma. Ia meninggalkan Hiruma di belakang dan berjalan dengan riang seperti anak kecil.

"_Besok akan jadi hari terakhirku bertemu dengan pengganggu sialan itu. Jalan-jalan dengannya juga bukan sesuatu yang membosankan. Aku bisa terus menjahilinya. Sepertinya, aku mulai menyu.. Ah! Apa yang aku pikirkan!" _Hiruma mengetuk pelan kepalanya yang sudah berpikir tentang pengganggu sialan itu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Bagaimana acara jalan-jalan Hiruma dan Mamori di Toshimaen Amusement Park?<p>

Apa maksud perkataan Hiruma tentang hari terakhirnya bersama Mamori?

Jawabannya, cari di **chapter 4 **;)

Hehehe

Semoga semuanya bisa naik kelas ya XD

**Acc. resmi author **:

Twitter : sekarrns (double 'r')

FB : Sekar D. Saso

**Balasan review untuk yg nggak log-in :**

**Lala san Machiru-TwirlersGals**: Takami? T.T maaf ya gak bisa dikabulin :') makasih udah baca dan review^^

**Anezakibeech**: Hiruma bukan ya? Baca di chapter depan ya ;) hahaha maaf ya lama update-nya T.T makasih udah baca dan review^^

**Govinda miura** : Hehehe Maaf nggak bisa masukin Riku T.T makasih udah baca dan review :D

**Animea Lover Ya-ha** : gomen, baru update sekarang hehe *plaak* makasih udah baca dan review XD

Tadi baca, sekarang REVIEW! XD~


	4. Chapter 4

**Spooky Angel**

**Chapter 4**

**Main Character : HiruMamo**

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Written : Sasoyouichi**

**Story : Sasoyouichi**

**© Sasoyouichi**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cerita sebelumnya...<strong>_

"Kekeke! Besok, jam 10, aku tunggu di depan Shuuei. Telat 1 detik, aku pulang."

"Benar?!" Mamori memandang penuh harap kepada Hiruma.

"Aku lebih senang kalau kau datang telat. Jadi, aku bisa pulang. Kekeke!"

"Aku akan datang tepat waktu! Kau lihat saja besok, Hiruma!"

"Tapi nggak ke Disneyland, kita ke Toshimaen Amusement Park,"

"Nggak masalah! Yang penting ke taman bermain!"

"Dasar bocah!"

"Aku suka jadi bocah." Mamori menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek Hiruma. Ia meninggalkan Hiruma di belakang dan berjalan dengan riang seperti anak kecil.

"_Besok akan jadi hari terakhirku bertemu dengan pengganggu sialan itu. Jalan-jalan dengannya juga bukan sesuatu yang membosankan. Aku bisa terus menjahilinya. Sepertinya, aku mulai menyu.. Ah! Apa yang aku pikirkan!" _Hiruma mengetuk pelan kepalanya yang sudah berpikir tentang pengganggu sialan itu.

* * *

><p>Pagi hari ini Mamori bangun pagi walaupun tidak jadwal kuliah. Sesuai janjinya degan Hiruma, pukul 10 tepat, ia harus ada di depan Shuuei. Hari ini Hiruma akan mengajaknya ke Toshimaen Amusement Park. Itu adalah imbalan untuknya karena sudah membantu Hiruma.<p>

Mamori mengenakan baju yang ia anggap nyaman. Celana _jeans _yang panjangnya di bawah lutut menambah kesan santai. Ia memilih _backpack_ yang tidak terlalu besar untuk membawa apapun yang ia perlukan ketika di amusement park. Seperti camilan―dia akan membawa sekotak _creampuff_ ―dan juga obat-obatan.

Mamori berangkat dari rumahnya ke Shuuei pada pukul 9 pagi. Menurutnya, tidak ada salahnya berangkat lebih cepat dari pada tidak jadi ke amusement park. Sudah lama ia tidak ke sana. Sayang kalau dilewatkan, apalagi gratis. Dari stasiun yang terdekat dari rumahnya, Mamori ke pergi Shuuei dengan kereta listrik. Dengan begini, Mamori tidak akan telat.

* * *

><p>Mamori sampai di Shuuei 50 menit kemudian. Berarti ia tiba lebih cepat 10 menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Ia mencari-cari sosok berambut pirang dengan model <em>spike<em> di sekitar pintu masuk Shuuei. Nihil. Tidak ada seorang pun yang memenuhi karakteristik yang ia maksudkan.

"Huh!" Mamori mendengus kesal. "Aku sudah datang cepat-cepat, tapi Hirumanya nggak ada!"

Dengan tangan yang dilipat di dada dan muka masam, Mamori menunggu Hiruma di depan Shuuei. Berkali-kali ia melihat ke arah jam tangan cokelatnya dan menghentak-hentakan kakinya tidak sabar. "_Kalau sampai dia telat, aku akan menghukumnya untuk membelikan apapun yang aku mau!" _ucapnya dalam hati.

"Sebentar lagi jam 10! Dia pasti telat!" omel Mamori. "10.. 9.. 8.. 7.. 6.. 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. "

"Yo pengganggu sialan," suara itu mengalihkan perhatian Mamori dari jam tangannya.

"Kau telat Hiruma!" Hiruma datang dari arah kanan Mamori. Dengan jaket _jeans_ hitam, _t-shirt_ biru tua dan sepasang sepatu putih, dia kelihatan keren.

"Aku datang tepat jam 10, pengganggu sialan! Bukannya kau baru menghitung sampai 2?" Mamori terdiam dan memandangi jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 10 tepat.

"Haaah.. Tetap saja kau membuatku menunggu 10 menit. Kalau kau datang lebih cepat, kita 'kan bisa pergi lebih cepat juga,"

"Maksudmu, apa kau mau berlama-lama bersamaku?"

BLUUUUSH.

Mamori salah tingkah. "Ng-nggak lah. Aku ha-hanya mau lebih lama di amusement park,"

"Kekeke! Kalau kau mau bersama denganku lebih lama, aku bisa terima,"

"Su-sudahlah! Lebih baik kita ke sana sekarang!" Mamori menarik jaket Hiruma. Hiruma mengikuti Mamori dengan santai sambil menguyah permen karetnya.

"Kau menarikku seperti hewan peliharaan, pengganggu sialan!"

"Aku lepaskan. Hehehe."

* * *

><p>"Kereta tujuan Nerima akan segera tiba. Kepada calon penumpang, diharapkan untuk berdiri di belakang garis kuning. Hal ini untuk menjaga keselamatan anda sendiri."<p>

TENG NONG..

WUUUUUSSS...

Kereta listrik tujuan Nerima tiba tepat waktu di stasiun. Hiruma dan Mamori yang sudah menunggu dari tadi masuk ke dalam kereta dan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Lihat ke kanan, tidak ada tempat duduk yang kosong. Lihat ke kiri, juga tidak ada yang kosong.

"Ah iya! Hari ini 'kan hari Minggu!" Mamori berteriak dengan suara kecil (?)

"Apa salahnya kalau hari minggu?" tanya Hiruma yang sedang mengusir orang yang duduk didekatnya agar ia bisa mengambil alih tempat duduk itu.

"Kereta pasti ramai dan taman bermain juga," Mamori menoleh ke arah Hiruma. "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan Hiruma?"

Hiruma menghentikan aktifitasnya. "Jangan mengusir seenaknya. Mereka 'kan yang dapat tempat duduk duluan!" Mamori menarik Hiruma berdiri dengan paksa.

"_Gommennasai_. Silahkan duduk. Dia nggak akan mengganggumu lagi."

"Apa-apaan kau pengganggu sialan?" omel Hiruma.

"Kau udah melanggar hak asasi manusia,"

"Hak asasi manusia? Aku 'kan juga manusia!"

"Tapi nggak bisa seenaknya juga!"

"Terserah aku, pengganggu sialan!"

"Huh!" Mamori melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dia baru teringat kalau ia dan Hiruma sedang berada di kerumunan orang. Mamori langsung membungkuk meminta maaf.

"_Sumimasen_. _Sumimasen_. _Sumimase_."

Sebenarnya, walaupun Hiruma berbuat setidak sopan itu, nggak bakal ada yang negur atau marahin si Hiruma. Jelas aja, wajah nakutin ala setan, gigi runcing ala kucing, memakai anting. Lengkap! Gambaran anak nggak baik-baik. Cuma Mamori yang berani negur.

"Hah! Gara-gara kau, aku harus berdiri 20 menit sampai stasiun berikutnya!"

"Udah diam aja!" perintah Mamori.

Kereta mulai berjalan. Desak-desakan dari para penumpang mulai terjadi. Bisa dibilang hanya sedikit ruang kosong untuk bernafas. Mamori terus terdesak oleh orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Ia sedikit terlihat tidak nyaman karena disampingnya berdiri laki-laki yang terlihat bermuka garang. Hiruma berusaha cuek dengan Mamori. Ia berdiri santai di dekat pintu sambil mengunyah permen karet tanpa gulanya.

Mamori melayangkan pandangan seperti minta bantuan ke arah Hiruma. Tetapi Hiruma tidak memandang ke arahnya. Mamori terus didesak dengan orang itu. Bukan tidak disengaja, tapi ini disengaja. Mamori melihat sekali lagi ke arah Hiruma. Dan, yap! Hiruma kebetulan sedang melihatnya. Hiruma memandang Mamori dengan tatapan malas.

"Cih! Merepotkan!" Hiruma menarik tangan Mamori dan menariknya agar mendekat ke arahnya. Hiruma menarik Mamori dan memposisikan Mamori berada di sebelah kirinya. Hiruma memutar badannya menghadap Mamori. Ia memegang tiang agar ia bisa memberi ruang kosong untuk Mamori bernafas.

Mamori terdiam. Kaku. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, ia dapat mencium arom tubuh Hiruma. Aroma mint jelas tercium oleh indra penciumannya. Aroma mint yang dapat membuatnya nyaman. Ketika ia mendongak ke atas. Ia bisa melihat jelas wajah Hiruma. Rona merah muncul disekitar pipinya.

"Jangan coba-coba memelukku," ucap Hiruma tiba-tiba.

"Ha? Nga-ngapain juga aku memelukmu?!" jawab Mamori.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Kekeke!"

Perjalanan selama 20 menit terus berlanjut dengan keadaan seperti itu. Tidak ada obrolan yang berarti diantara mereka berdua. Hiruma dan Mamori sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Kita tiba di stasiun Nerima. Penumpang diharapkan keluar dari kereta dengan tertib agar tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan."

Hiruma dan Mamori turun pertama karena posisi mereka memang di dekat pintu keluar. Sesampai diluar, Mamori langsung menarik nafas sebebas-bebasnya. Cukup dengan desakan-desakan di dalam kereta.

"Hah.. Haah.."

"Kau ngapain?" tanya Hiruma.

"Narik becak! Narik nafaslah!" seru Mamori.

"Kayak udah nggak ketemu oksigen 20 menit,"

"Itu bisa mati tau!"

"Cepat jalan! Atau kutinggal!" Hiruma ternyata sudah berjalan cukup jauh di depan Mamori. Mamori berlari-lari mengejar Hiruma yang ada di depannya.

Untuk sampai ke Toshimaen Park, mereka harus menempuh 15 menit jalan kaki dari stasiun. Mamori menikmati setiap pemandangan yang mereka lewati. Jarang-jarang ia bisa jalan-jalan ke daerah lain. Menikmati suasana yang berbeda dari biasanya cukup untuk merenggangkan saraf-saraf otak.

"_Hah! Sudah lama aku nggak jalan-jalan sejauh ini. Untung ada Hiruma. Hahaha. Baru kali ini aku pergi hanya berdua ke taman bermain. I-ini.. I-ini seperti kencan!" _pikir Mamori. Ia lalu memandang Hiruma sepintas. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Hiruma.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Ng-nggak ada!"

"Jawabnya santai aja. Nggak usah pakai tanda seru!"

"Terserah author dong!" seru Mamori. Hiruma mengacuhkannya.

* * *

><p>Mereka sampai di pintu masuk Toshimaen Park. Karena ini hari Minggu, taman bermain ini dipenuhi pengunjung. Mulai dari anak-anak sampai orang tua. Banyak juga pasangan seperti Hiruma dan Mamori. Hiruma berjalan dengana santainya menerobos antrian di pintu masuk. Semuanya tanpa disuruh langsung menyingkir karena melihat Hiruma menyandang senjata di bahu kirinya. Tiba-tiba Mamori menarik lengan Hiruma.<p>

"Apa lagi?"

"Kita harus beli tiket dulu," jawab Mamori.

"Ngapain buang-buang uang untuk beli tiket. Kalau kau pergi denganku, kau nggak perlu beli tiket masuk. Aku tau rahasia terlarang taman bermain ini. Kekeke!"

"Hari ini kau nggak boleh memakai senjatamu atau apapun yang mengganggu ketentraman orang lain. Ayo beli tiket!" Mamori menggandengan tangan Hiruma ke tempat penjualan tiket. "Kau yang bayar ya. Hehehe,"

"Cih. Kau memintaku untuk nggak mengganggu ketentraman hidup orang lain, tapi kau sendiri mengganggu ketentraman hidupku, pengganggu sialan!"

"Itu balasan untukmu. Kekeke!" Hiruma mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan memberikannya pada Mamori. "Ayo masuk!"

Seperti taman bermain biasanya, ketika masuk ke dalam taman bermain ada badut dalam berbagai bentuk. Mamori sudah senyam-senyum nggak jelas melihat banyaknya wahana permainan di sana. Hiruma tetap _stay cool_ sambil ngunyah permen karet.

"Udah lama nggak ke sini. Terakhir kali waktu SD,"

"Oh."

"Kau udah pernah ke sini sebelumnya?"

"Ini pertama kalinya sejak lahir," jawab Hiruma santai.

"Ha?! Pertama kalinya? Kau serius?"

"Nggak usah teriak! Nggak ada yang harus aku lakukan di tempat kayak gini,"

"Kau 'kan bisa main wahana di sini,"

"Nggak ada waktu,"

"Nggak ada waktu? Aku jadi penasaran. Apa yang kau lakukan waktu kecil?"

"Bajak sistem keamanan bank suatu daerah,"

"Ha?! Masa kecilmu kurang bahagia,"

"Aku dapat banyak uang dari bank itu. Uang bisa membuatmu bahagia,"

"Mmm," Mamori menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuk kanannya. "Nggak semua kebahagian bisa dibeli pakai uang. Apa kasih sayang seseorang bisa kau beli dengan uang?"

"Ntahlah. Aku belum pernah mencobanya,"

"Tentu nggak bisa. Kau bisa mendapatkan kasih sayang dengan ini," Mamori meletakkan telapak tangannya di dada Hiruma. "Pakai hati,"

"Terserah kau. Aku nggak mau memikirkannya,"

"Ayo kita jalan! Aku mau main itu!" Sebuah wahana dengan kursi yang digantung lalu diputar-putar membuat penumpangnya pusing.

"Aku tunggu di sini," Hiruma duduk di kuris yang ada di depan wahana.

"Nggak bisa! Kau harus ikut naik!" Mamori menarik tangan Hiruma. "Ayolah! Ini akan menjadi pengalaman pertamamu yang menyenangkan. Apalagi ditemani perempuan cantik seperti aku,"

"Kau nggak cantik samasekali,"

"Aku nggak cantik?! Seleramu seperti apa? Aku yakin seleramu payah," Mamori terus memaksa Hiruma. "Ayo!"

"Merepotkan." Akhirnya Hiruma berdiri dan mengikuti tarikan tangan Mamori. Mereka mengantri untuk bisa bermain di wahana itu. Sebenarnya, Hiruma hampir menggunakan senjatanya untuk mengusir orang-orang di depannya, tapi Mamori melarangnya.

* * *

><p>Sudah selesai dengan kursi putar, mereka mencoba <em>flying pirates, troika, flying carpet, eagle, roller coaster<em> dan yang terakhir _Japanese Haunted House_. Tampak raut muka puas pada wajah Mamori. Hiruma mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Hah.. Hah.. Hantunya menyeramkan. Ya 'kan Hiruma?" tanya Mamori.

"Biasa aja," jawab Hiruma dengan ketus.

"Hahaha. Kau lebih menyeremkan dari mereka sih," ledek Mamori.

"Aku anggap itu pujian,"

"Aku haus. Aku lapar. Kita makan gimana?"

"Hn."

Mereka masuk ke salah satu cafe yang ada di dalam taman bermain. Mereka memesan makanan untuk mengisi perut mereka dan tentunya minuman untuk mengusir rasa haus. Untuk kali ini, Hiruma memesan makanan. Yah, semirip apapun dengan setan, ia tetap manusia yang butuh makan.

"Aku pesan ramennya 2. Yang satu seafood dan yang satu beef,"

"Silahkan ditunggu sebentar pesanannya. Anda pasti sangat lapar sampai memesan 2 porsi untuk dimakan sendiri." Pelayan itu pun tersenyum ke arah Mamori dan berlalu meninggalkannya.

"Sen-sendiri?" tanya Mamori. "Kau dengar apa katanya tadi Hiruma? Ap-apa maksudnya?"

"Entahlah," jawab Hiruma santai.

"Apa dia nggak melihatmu? Jelas-jelas kita berdua di sini," Mamori masih heran dengan pernyataan pelayan itu.

"Mungkin matanya hanya bisa melihat orang jelek. Kekeke!"

"Jadi, maksudmu aku jelek?!"

"Itu kau tau. Kekekeke!"

Tak lama setelah itu, pelayan yang mengantar makanan datang. Mereka lalu makan dengan sedikit obrolan ringan dan perkelahian kecil. Mamori tidak menyadari bahwa semua orang di cafe itu melihat ke arahnya. Mungkin karena Mamori keasikan dengan makanannya dan Hiruma yang ada di depannya.

"Haaaaah! Aku kenyang!"

"Sekarang mau kemana?" tanya Hiruma.

"Mmm, kemana ya? Jalan aja dulu, kalau ada wahana seru, kita main."

"Aku bisa menemanimu hanya sampai pukul 5 sore,"

"Kenapa? Jam 5 sore 'kan tinggal 1 jam lagi,"

"Aku ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan,"

"Karena tinggal 1 jam lagi, keliling taman bermain ini aja. Sudah banyak juga wahana yang aku coba,"

"Hn."

* * *

><p>Satu jam sudah selesai. Jam tangan Hiruma menunjukkan pukul 5. Ini artinya, selesailah kencan mereka―maksudnya, acara jalan-jalan mereka. Hiruma mengantarkan Mamori ke stasiun Nerima. Atas permintaan―paksaan Mamori, Hiruma mau menemani Mamori sampai kereta datang.<p>

"Hiruma,"

"Hn."

"_Arigatou ne_,"

"Untuk?"

"Mau menemaniku ke taman bermain,"

"Aku dipaksa,"

"I-itu 'kan karena kau berjanji akan mengajakku ke taman bermain kalau aku sudah membantumu,"

"Cih."

"Tapi Hiruma, aku masih penasaran. Kenapa pelayan tadi bilang aku datang sendiri? Jelas-jelas aku datang bersamamu,"

"Kau memang sendiri dalam pandangan mereka. Tapi, kau ada bersamaku dalam pandanganmu sendiri,"

"Maksudmu? Aku nggak ngerti,"

"Hari ini adalah hari terakhir aku ada di sini,"

"Ka-kau mau kemana?"

"Aku harus pergi. Aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku untuk membantu masalah orang-orang sialan itu,"

"Apa maksudmu aku memang sendiri dalam pandangan mereka dan ini hari terakhirmu?" tanya Mamori lagi.

"Kau ini banyak tanya ya,"

"Kau sudah tau bagaimana aku. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Kekeke. Keretamu sudah datang. Cepat masuk,"

"Aku nggak mau sampai kau menjawab pertanyaanku!" tolak Mamori.

"Aku sudah tau pasti begini. Ini untukmu. Semua jawaban pertanyaanmu ada di sini," Hiruma mengeluarkan sebuah _note_ kecil dari dalam saku jaketnya. Ia memberikan itu kepada Mamori.

"Apa ini?" tanya Mamori.

"Itu _note_. Lihat saja sudah tau 'kan," Mamori memandangi _note _itu. Ketika ia ingin membuka _note _itu, Hiruma menahan tangannya. "Kau hanya boleh membaca isi _note _ini ketika aku sudah menghilang dari pandanganmu. Kau boleh membacanya di kereta. Kekeke!"

"Para penumpang yang terhormat. Sebentar lagi, kereta akan berangkat."

"Keretamu akan berangkat. Cepat masuk!" perintah Hiruma.

"Ba-baiklah." Mamori masuk ke dalam kereta. Ia sekali lagi memandang Hiruma dari pintu kereta yang belum tertutup. "A-apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?"

"Aku nggak tau pengganggu sialan. Selamat tinggal." Pintu kereta tertutup. Hiruma berbalik dan mengangkat tangan kanannya. Ia berjalan keluar dari peron stasiun. Mamori memandang punggung Hiruma dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Aku melihatnya, seakan-akan aku tidak akan pernah lagi bertemu dengannya." Mamori pun duduk. Ia memandangi sekali lagi _note _yang diberikan Hiruma. Ragu-ragu ia membukanya. Ia membaca isi _note _itu di dalam hati. Ia terkejut dengan tulisan dan foto yang ada di dalam _note_ itu. Ia tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Ini membuatnya semakin bingung!

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Hontou ni gomennasai <em>(_ _)

Fanfic ini ngaret sampai 8 bulan T.T

Maafkan author ya (_ _)

Author terlalu sibuk dengan urusan sekolah dan lain-lainnya, jadi fanfic ini terlantar

Terimakasih sudah menunggu fanfic ini sampai sekarang =D

**Chapter 5 **akan menjadi yan terakhir untuk fict ini =D

Fanfic ini mungkin bakal jadi fanfic terakhir sebelum author hiatus

Author mau fokus dulu ke sekolah, fokus buat UN 20 paket '0']9 dan PTN '0']9

Kalau tiba saatnya untuk kembali, author akan kembali dengan cerita yang baru XD

Kekekeke!

I will miss u, readers and author-san T.T

**Balasan review untuk yg gak log-in (yg log-in di pm) :**

**Guest : ** ini lanjutannya :D maaf ya amat sangat kelamaan (_ _) makasih udah baca dan review^^

**hiruma hikari**** : **Maaf ya kelamaan banget (_ _) makasih udah baca dan review^^

**Govinda Miura : **author berhasil naik ke kelas 12 XD yeee! Banzai! Jangan bantai saya hahaha ini updatenya walalupun kelamaan (_ _) makasih udah baca dan review :D

**Anezakibeec****h** : maaf gak bisa cepat (_ _) ini lanjutannya XD makasih udah baca dn review ^^

**Aura** : makasih banyak :D ini lanjutannya, maaf lama (_ _) makasih udah baca dan ninggalin review ^^

_**LalaNurrafa GemasangkalaOke**__ :__ maaf lama updatenya (_ _) ini lanjutannya :D makasih udah baca dan review :D_

Acc author : sekarrns (twitter)

Ditunggu reviewnya ;D


	5. Chapter 5

**Spooky Angel**

**Chapter 5**

**Main Character : HiruMamo**

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Written : Sasoyouichi**

**Story : Sasoyouichi**

**© Sasoyouichi**

****- サソヨウイチ -****

* * *

><p>Gomennasai atas keterlambatan fanfic ini terbit (_ _)<p>

Dikarenakan author-nya lagi fokus buat un yang sekarang sudah selesai XD

Wkwkwk

Ini hutangnya, author lunasin ;)

Chapter terakhir dari **Spooky Angel** =D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cerita sebelumnya...<strong>_

"Itu _note_. Lihat saja sudah tau 'kan," Mamori memandangi _note _itu. Ketika ia ingin membuka _note _itu, Hiruma menahan tangannya. "Kau hanya boleh membaca isi _note _ini ketika aku sudah menghilang dari pandanganmu. Kau boleh membacanya di kereta. Kekeke!"

"Para penumpang yang terhormat. Sebentar lagi, kereta akan berangkat."

"Keretamu akan berangkat. Cepat masuk!" perintah Hiruma.

"Ba-baiklah." Mamori masuk ke dalam kereta. Ia sekali lagi memandang Hiruma dari pintu kereta yang belum tertutup. "A-apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?"

"Aku nggak tau pengganggu sialan. Selamat tinggal." Pintu kereta tertutup. Hiruma berbalik dan mengangkat tangan kanannya. Ia berjalan keluar dari peron stasiun. Mamori memandang punggung Hiruma dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Aku melihatnya, seakan-akan aku tidak akan pernah lagi bertemu dengannya." Mamori pun duduk. Ia memandangi sekali lagi _note _yang diberikan Hiruma. Ragu-ragu ia membukanya. Ia membaca isi _note _itu di dalam hati. Ia terkejut dengan tulisan dan foto yang ada di dalam _note_ itu. Ia tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Ini membuatnya semakin bingung!

* * *

><p>"Aku pulang," ucap Mamori. Ia melepas sepatu dan memakai sandal rumahnya yang berwarna biru muda. Ia berjalan dengan menyeret kakinya.<p>

"Mamori sudah pulang? Gimana tadi kencannya?" tanya ibunya dengan nada menggoda.

"A-aku nggak kencan _Kaa-san_," jawab Mamori. "Aku ke kamar dulu ya,"

"Sepertinya ia sangat lelah. Hmm.."

Mamori menaiki anak tangga demi anak tangga dengan langkah gontai. Ia memutar knop pintu kamarnya, melepaskan tas ranselnya dan melemparkan dirinya ke atas tempat tidurnya. Napasnya terdengar berat. Ia mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya.

Terdengar sayup-sayup suara tangisan. Tangisan Mamori. Ia meringkukkan badannya sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal. Badannya bergetar karena tangisannya. Tetesan air matanya jatuh dan membasahi bantal yang ia jadikan peredam suara tangisannya.

"Aku nggak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku juga nggak akan bisa mengingatnya lagi."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flash back<strong>_

"Aku melihatnya, seakan-akan aku tidak akan pernah lagi bertemu dengannya." Mamori pun duduk. Ia memandangi sekali lagi _note _yang diberikan Hiruma. Ragu-ragu ia membukanya. Ia membaca isi _note _itu di dalam hati. Ia terkejut dengan tulisan dan foto yang ada di dalam _note_ itu.

"_Nee-san_," panggil seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar 7 tahun yang duduk disamping Mamori.

"Ada apa adik manis?" tanya Mamori dengan lembut.

"Tadi aku melihat nee-chan ngomong sendiri sebelum masuk ke dalam kereta. Nee-san ngomong sama siapa?" tanya anak itu polos.

"Sendiri? Nee-san ngomong sama teman yang rambutnya pirang itu. Apa kamu nggak melihatnya?" Anak itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ibu anak itu meminta maaf karna anaknya mungkin mengganggu Mamori. Ketika Mamori melihat ke depan, orang yang duduk di depannya memberikan tatapan aneh. Begitu pula beberapa orang yang ada disekitarnya.

"Apa ada yang salah denganku?" pikir Mamori. Ia tidak memusingkan hal itu. Ada yang lebih penting yang harus ia lakukan. Melihat isi _note_ yang sedari tadi ada di tangannya.

Halaman pertama berisi foto Mamori dan Hiruma yang sedang berdiskusi di taman Universitas Shuuei. Itu pertama kali ia membantu Hiruma untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Halaman kedua juga berisi foto. Hanya foto dirinya yang duduk di cafe sambil memakan _chocolate cake_. Hiruma mentraktir Mamori karena sudah membantunya.

"Bukannya waktu ini Hiruma di depanku? Dia nggak pernah beranjak dari kursinya. Seharusnya dia ada di depanku,"

Ia membuka halaman berikutnya. Fotonya saat menaiki wahana _flying pirates_. Dalam foto ini juga tidak ada foto Hiruma. Di samping Mamori terdapat ruang kosong yang seharusnya menjadi tempat Hiruma duduk. Tetapi tidak ada Hiruma di dalam foto itu.

"A-apa maksdunya foto-foto ini? Apa Hiruma mengeditnya? Tapi untuk apa?"

Halaman berikutnya juga berisi foto. Ketika ia dan Hiruma makan di salah satu tempat makan di dalam _amusement park_. Di dalam foto ini juga tidak ada Hiruma. Hanya ada Mamori yang duduk sendiri dengan 2 mangkok ramen di depannya.

"Ah!" Mamori teringat sesuatu. Ketika ia memesan dua porsi ramen, pelayan itu berkata 'Anda pasti sangat lapar sampai memesan dua porsi untuk dimakan sendiri' Padahal Mamori datang bersama Hiruma.

"Apa pelayan itu benar-benar nggak melihat Hiruma?"

Anak kecil yang ada di sampingnya juga tidak melihat Hiruma. Pandangan aneh orang-orang di sekitarnya apa mungkin disebabkan karena mereka juga tidak melihat Hiruma? Ia dengan cepat melihat lembaran-lembaran kertas yang ada di dalam _note_ tersebut. Hampir semuanya berisi foto dirinya tanpa Hiruma yang seharusnya ada Hiruma di dalamnya.

Ia berhenti di halaman dengan foto dirinya sedang duduk sendiri di peron kereta. Lagi-lagi tanpa Hiruma di dalamnya. Ia semakin yakin bahwa ia selama ini selalu sendiri. Selalu sendiri di mata orang lain. Karena ia dapat melihat Hiruma dan orang lain tidak bisa melihat keberadaan Hiruma disampingnya.

"Kenapa hanya aku yang dapat melihat Hiruma?"

Tunggu! Himura, Suzuka dan _maid_ yang di _cafe_ itu juga dapat melihat Hiruma. Bahkan mereka berbicara dengan Hiruma. Ia membuka lembaran berikutnya. Lembaran ini menjelaskan semua pertanyaannya.

Foto Mamori dan Hiruma sedang berjalan berdampingan di _amusement park_. Foto itu diambil saat senja tiba. Disana ada foto Hiruma. Foto Hiruma yang lama-kelamaan memudar dan akhirnya menghilang dari foto tersebut. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang ia lihat.

Penyebab orang di sini tidak dapat melihat Hiruma adalah karena wujud Hiruma perlahan-lahan menghilang. Menghilang dari penglihatan mereka atau mungkin transparan di mata mereka. Berbeda dengan dalam penglihatanku. Dimana Hiruma selalu jelas wujudnya yang selalu disampingku. Apa mungkin karena aku yang membantunya menyelesaikan tugasnya itu?

Di halaman terakhir _note_ tersebut terdapat tulisan tangan Hiruma.

'Mungkin kau akan kaget dengan semua foto yang kau lihat di halaman sebelum ini. Kau mungkin juga akan kaget dengan perkataan orang-orang yang mengatakan kau berbicara sendiri. Mereka sudah nggak bisa melihatku lagi karena waktuku di sini sudah habis. Jadi, hanya kau yang bisa melihatku karena kau yang sudah membantuku menyelesaikan tugas sialan itu. Tugas sialan itu sudah selesai dan aku akan hidup lagi dengan kehidupanku yang dulu. Tugas itu sebagai syarat agar aku bisa kembali ke kehidupanku. Kehidupanku yang terhenti karena suatu kecelakaan yang membuatku terbaring tak sadar di rumah sakit. Setelah kau tidur, kau nggak akan ingat apapun tentang aku. Semua tentang kejadian ini. Aku juga nggak akan ingat dengan ini semua. Memang itulah perjanjiannya. Mungkin, aku dan kau nggak pernah bertemu lagi. Kekeke. Sebenarnya, aku nggak mau menuliskan kata sialan itu, tapi aku harus berterimakasih kepadamu, pengganggu sialan. Selamat tinggal.'

"Selamat tinggal," air mata Mamori menetes. Jatuh membasahi lembaran kertas tersebut. Ia segera mengelap air matanya dengan jari-jarinya. Ia tidak ingin ketahuan menangis oleh orang-orang yang ada di dalam kereta. Ia menahan tangisannya sampai ia tiba dirumah.

"Aku nggak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku juga nggak akan bisa mengingatnya lagi."

Mamori memeluk boneka rocket bear berwarna putih dengan erat. Ia meluapkan kekesalannya, rasa kecewanya, rasa yang mulai berkembang beberapa hari terakhir selama ia bersama Hiruma. Ia meluapkan semuanya dengan memeluk boneka itu dengan lebih erat.

"Hiruma pasti bohong. Ini merupakan bagian dari rencanya yang nggak aku ketahui. Dia nggak mungkin menghilang. Sihir itu nggak ada. Zaman modern seperti ini bisa saja membuat wujud Hiruma tiba-tiba menghilang dari foto. Orang-orang yang nggak bisa melihat Hiruma itu pasti orang sewaan Hiruma. Ketika aku bangun besok pagi, aku pasti akan mengingatnya. Aku akan menuliskan namanya dan akan aku simpan _note_ itu baik-baik."

Mamori menyimpan _note_ pemberian Hiruma itu di dalam lemarinya. Ia juga menuliskan nama Hiruma di meja belajarnya dengan spidol hitam agar ia dapat melihat dan mengingatnya terus.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, Mamori terbangun karena cahaya matahari yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia merenggangkan kedua tangannya. "Kenapa aku tertidur dengan baju ini?" tanyanya.<p>

Ia masih memakai pakaian rapi bukan piyama yang biasa ia kenakan untuk tidur. Ia pun bingung dengan keadaannya ini. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju meja belajarnya.

"Hiruma? Kenapa ada coretan kotor begini di mejaku? Siapa yang iseng mencoretnya?" Mamori mengambil lap dan membasahinya dengan air. Coretan itu susah hilang karena ditulis dengan spidol. Ia terus berusaha menghapusnya sampai hanya menyisakan sedikit noda kotor bekas coretan itu.

"Fuuuh, akhirnya bisa hilang juga walaupun ada sisanya sedikit. Oh iya, aku harus mandi. Ada kelas jam 11,"

Ia bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Selesainya, ia mengambil baju di dalam lemari. Ketika ia menarik salah satu baju, ada sebuah _note_ jatuh ke lantai. Mamori memungutnya dan melihat isinya.

"Ngg? Kosong? Aku nggak ingat kalau aku pernah membelinya," Ia meletakkan _note_ itu di atas meja belajarnya.

Kehidupan Mamori berjalan seperti biasanya. Ke universitas, jalan-jalan dengan temannya dan kegiatan yang biasa ia lakukan. Mamori sama sekali tidak ingat dengan kenangan bersama Hiruma. Semua orang yang pernah bertemu dengan Hiruma juga sudah melupakan kejadian itu. Tidak ada yang membahas tentang Hiruma sampai sekarang. Sampai sekarang, satu bulan setelah kejadian aneh itu terjadi.

* * *

><p>Mamori mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia berjingkat melewati anak tangga di dalam ruang kelasnya hari ini. Ia menaruh telunjuknya di depan mulut. Mengisyaratkan agar orang yang ia lihat itu tidak memberitahu kehadirannya. Ia meletakkan tasnya dengan amat pelan agar tidak menimbulkan suara mencurigakan. Ia bersiap menerkam mangsanya.<p>

"SARAAAA!" teriak Mamori di telinga Sara. Sara pun meloncat karena kaget. Ia menatap Mamori dengan tatapan marah.

"Mamo! Aku kaget tau!" teriak Sara.

"Hahaha. Aku 'kan hanya bercanda," kata Mamori sambil nyengir kuda.

"Mika kenapa nggak bilang ada Mamo dibelakang?"

"Aku disuruh Mamori diam. Hehehe,"

"Kalian bersekongkol untuk mengagetkanku ya?"

"Sudahlah. Sekali-kali jadi iseng nggak masalah," ucap Mamori.

"Eh iya Mamo, kamu tau Ichiro Takami?" tanya Sara.

"Ichiro Takami? Kayaknya aku pernah dengar,"

"Dia anggota _amefuto_ universitas kita,"

"_Amefuto_? Oh yang olahraga memakai bola oval itu ya? Ya ya, aku ingat sekarang. Dia memakai kacamata 'kan?"

"Yap! Kayaknya dia suka sama kamu deh," ucap Sara. "Ya 'kan, Mika?"

"He eh. Aku dan Takami pernah beberapa kali bertemu, dia selalu bertanya tentangmu,"

"Aku belum mau dekat dengan seseorang. Rasanya di sini, ada sesuatu yang hilang. Aku ingin mencari tau apa yang hilang itu,"

"Hilang?"

"Yah, kita nggak tau apa yang hilang darimu, tapi kamu harus ikut kita nonton Universitas Shuuei akan bertanding melawan Universitas Saikyoudai minggu depan," paksa Sara.

"Ide bagus tuh! Sekalian liatin Takami. Ya 'kan Mamori?" Mika meyikut Mamori.

"A-apaan?"

"Ciee. Hahahaha."

* * *

><p>Hari pertandingan antara Shuuei Doctor Fishes vs Saikyoudai Wizards. Pertandingan kedua tim ini dilaksanakan di lapangan <em>outdor<em> yang sangat luas. Penonton sudah memenuhi kursi-kursi kosong yang ada di sekeliling lapangan. Media dan tim _amefuto _dari universitas lain juga berbondong-bondong datang ke pertandingan ini. Tentu saja ini karena Saikyoudai. Mereka tim S yang ditakuti semua tim_ amefuto_.

"Mamori mana sih?" tanya Sara.

"Katanya dia bakal telat 30 menit. Ada yang harus dia urus dulu,"

"Oh gitu,"

"Pertandingan Shuuei Doctor Fishes melawan Saikyoudai Wizards akan dimulai! Masing-masing tim akan memasuki lapangan!" teriak komentator pertandingan.

Anggota tim Shuuei dan Saikyoudai memasuki lapangan. Mereka masuk satu persatu sesuai dengan nama yang dibacakan oleh komentator pertandingan.

"Manusia atau setan ini selalu diselimuti awan hitam. Quarterback yang mempunyai banyak sekali trick play. Hiruma Yoichi! Ini adalah pertandingan pertamanya setelah 1 bulan beristirahat karena kecelakaan di lapangan saat melawan Enma Fires!" teriak komentator. Hiruma keluar sambil menyandang AK-47-nya dan memegang helm _amefuto _ di tangan kirinya.

"Dari sisi yang satunya. Quarterback yang berjiwa putih dan sekaligus calon dokter. Ichiro Takami!" Pendukung Shuuei berteriak untuk menyambut quarterback universitas mereka.

Secara bergantian, anggota tim Shuue dan Saikyoudai masuk ke lapangan satu persatu. Wasit meniup peluit tanda mulainya pertandingan. Pertandingan dimulai dengan _kick off_ dari Saikyoudai.

* * *

><p>"Mamori belum datang juga nih,"<p>

"Aku datang!" Mamori langsung duduk di samping Sara.

"Kok lama?" tanya Mika.

"Tadi ada urusan sedikit. Oh ya, siapa yang memimpin?"

"Saikyoudai pastinya. Mereka tim kuat yang disegani semua tim di Jepang,"

"Quaterback Hiruma melakukan trik tipuan! Ia berlari membawa bola itu ke tengah lapangan dibantu dengan tameng Yamato dan Agon!"

"Hiruma? Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu," pikir mamori.

"Agon dan Yamato menerbangkan semua yang menghalangi Hiruma. Tidak ada lagi lawan di depan Hiruma dan TOUCH DOWN!" teriak komentator.

"Sepertinya aku nggak asing dengan nama Hiruma. Dimana ya aku mendengar nama itu?"

"Ada apa Mamori?" tanya Sara.

"Ng-nggak ada,"

Pertandingan berlangsung seru. Kedua tim tidak henti-hentinya saling menambah angka. Sampai di akhir pertandingan, wasit meniupkan peluit berakhirnya pertandingan antara Shuuei dan Saikyoudai.

"Pertandingan berakhir! Pemenangnya Saikyoudai!" Pendukung Saikyodai berteriak mengelu-elukan nama Universitas mereka.

"YA-HA!" quarterback Hiruma melemparkan helmnya begitu saja ke tanah dan menyalakan petasan yang sudah ia siapkan. Mamori memperhatikan Hiruma karena perbuatannya yang sangat luar biasa.

"Aku pernah melihat orang ini, tapi dimana ya?" Layar besar yang ada di lapangan menyorot Hiruma yang sedang bermain dengan petasannya. Wajah Hiruma jadi terlihat jelas oleh Mamori. Mamori seperti mengingat sesuatu. Kenanngan yang sama sekali dia tidak tau kapan itu terjadi.

Ia turun menuju ke tengah lapangan. Sara dan Mika hanya melihatnya kebingungan. Hiruma menyadari kehadiran Mamori. Ia juga memperhatikan Mamori seolah-olah ia mengenal Mamori. Mereka bertemu di tengah lapangan. Saling bertatapan. Menyelidiki satu sama lain.

"A-aku rasa, a-aku mengenalmu," ucap Mamori terbata-bata sambil menatap Hiruma.

"Aku juga,"

Mamori yang merasa kehilangan bagian dari hatinya, merasa ia telah menemukan bagian itu. Ia merasa orang yang tidak dikenalnya yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya inilah sesuatu yang hilang itu. Ia merasa sesuatu yang hilang itu telah kembali.

"Hiruma Yoichi. Itu kau 'kan? Nama yang tertulis di meja belajarku. Nama yang kutulis agar aku nggak melupakanmu," Hiruma hanya menatapnya tanpa memberikan tanggapan.

"Aku mengingatmu. Kau adalah orang kucari walaupun aku nggak tau kalau aku mencarimu," Mamori menitikkan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya yang cantik.

"Kau pengganggu sialan itu ya?" Mamori merasa tidak asing dengan panggilan itu. Memori yang selama ini hilang dari ingatannya mulai berputar kembali di dalam kepalanya. Kenangan dimana ada Hiruma di dalamnya. Tangisannya semakin menjadi. Ia berlari dan melompat ke arah Hiruma. Ia memeluk Hiruma dengan sangat erat. Hiruma membalas pelukannya tanpa ada protes pedas yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia mengusap-usap lembut rambut panjang Mamori.

"Aku menemukanmu, Hiruma."

* * *

><p><strong> I<strong>

* * *

><p>Wahahaha XD<p>

Maaf kalau ceritanya gaje (_ _)v

Maaf ya atas keterlambatan author buat ngetik ini fanfic, karena kemaren maren sibuk fokus buat un

Dan sekarang author udah selesai UN B]

Mohon doanya agar author lulus un =)

Semoga yg kelas 12, 9 atau 6, semoga kita lulus un dengan nilai yang terbaik ya =) amin.


End file.
